edfandomcom-20200215-history
Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed
"Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed" is a season 5 'episode of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the entire Cul-de-Sac is without electricity. Plot It's just another ordinary night in Peach Creek: Rolf is all too happy to introduce Kevin to the delights of a good old-fashioned Old Country beauty pageant, while over at Ed's study group Double D is pulling far more than his own weight while Ed studies the TV and Eddy's busy perusing some old comics. Yes, it's business as usual - that is, until a power outage hits! As everyone rushes outside to find out what's happening, Edd does his best to maintain the peace but the others are listening about as much as they ever do and Ed's story of cannibalistic mole mutants is far more attention-grabbing. The mole mutant explanation gets a boost when Kevin, Rolf, and Plank all go missing and before long half the cul-de-sac is running about in terror, certain that they're next on the menu. Edd could really use some help in talking some sense into the others but of course Eddy's far more interested in the scam potential at hand for where there's mole mutants there's a chance to sell some prime mole mutant repellent! But as it turns out everyone's fear truly is for naught and Kevin and Rolf are indeed safe; they've simply taken to the sewers to set up Rolf's generator before Rolf misses any more of the Miss Arduous Fieldworker pageant. They're soon joined by a very out-of-his-element Double D who's donned a protective suit and put aside his natural squeamishness in order to restore order to the cul-de-sac and perhaps show everyone he was right after all but this just isn't his night for Plank's got a plan to thwart those mole mutants and before long Double D just might be wishing he really was double done-for... At the end Edd is ok, Eddy runs after Ed, and Edd turns the light off before he goes home. Memorable Quotes *'''Jimmy: "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" ---- *'Edd': "My hat, thank you. I'm going home now. I have a strict decontamination regiment to implement." Eddy: "Oh no you're not!" on a pair of goggles "We're going back into that sewer to get my cash! Got it?" ---- *'Ed': "But Eddy, its a collector's issue!" Eddy: "Yeah? Well collect this!" turns off the lights "Hey, who turned out the lights?" ---- *'Rolf': pointing at his TV "Look, Kevin! See Gretchen? She is much favored in the callus-toss!" Kevin: at what Rolf is talking about "Callus-toss?" ---- *'Rolf': "We must use the doohickey of the whatchamacallit that creates light and entertainment!" Kevin: "You mean, like a generator?" Rolf: irate at being corrected "Is this a test?" ---- *'Ed': Rolf and Kevin's terrible fate to the others "Freeze-dried and mechanically de-boned! They always capture the strongest first!" Jimmy: "But I'm so petite! They'll eat me last! I'll be their raspberry swirl parfait!" ---- *'Jonny': "Everybody in position?" *'Nazz': to flush toilet ''I guess so. *'Sarah': ''to flush toilet ''Ready! *'Ed': Death to te Mole Mutants! ''to activate toaster ---- *'Jonny': "Flush like you've never flushed before!" ---- *'Rolf': Kevin, as they're crashing back to earth after being launched out of the sewer "Wait! Rolf falls first." Kevin above himself and hits ground ---- *'Ed': holding up Edd's hat, which has just washed up out of the sewer "Eddy, look! Double-D is double done-for!" Eddy: "But, it's the end of the show, Ed!" Ed: "I know, Eddy..." ---- *'Ed': hits him with the remote "Didn't see that." Trivia *This is the second episode where Rolf's television is shown. The first episode was "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" *The Mole Mutants are based on a horror B movie called C.H.U.D.. *This is the first time we see Nazz in her underwear. *This is the third time Edd has lost his hat, but again you can't see what's under it. *This is one of Eddy's scams that actually worked (he just came out money-less). *Although the kids were very eager to buy Eddy's Mole Mutant Repellant, they never used it and there was no more word of it later on in the episode. *This was the first episode of season 5 to be shown on Cartoon Network in the UK, on October 23, 2006. *Eddy breaks the 4th wall saying "But, it's the end of the show, Ed!" *It is unknown how the power outage came to be. *When the Eds were in Ed's house, Eddy wasn't wearing his sweatshirt, but when they headed outside, he was wearing it, though we never saw him put it on. *When Jimmy is all scared about not wanting to get eaten by the moles, notice that when he clenches his teeth, he has a full row of top teeth, but these should have all been damaged, as shown in "Every Which Way But Ed". *When the lights were back up, everything came on tentatively, when, after power is restored, everything should have come on at once. Video FHpjnHUAN6Q Category:Episodes Category:Season 5